Only Destruction
by DarkHeartsZero
Summary: A new fairy has been born, but her talent is one never seen in Pixie Hollow. Everything she touches she destroys, and she can't control it. And what is Queen Clarion hiding from her beloved fairies? TerenceXOC, one-sided VidiaXTerence. ratedT just in cas
1. Nightsong

A light breeze blew through the streets of London in the early morning, bringing a fresh, crisp smell to the city. A single fluff of dandelion was blown up to a window, where an infant boy was watching wind chimes hit together to produce a wonderful sound of bells. That sweet sound produced an even sweeter sound: the boy's first laugh.

As if already knowing where to go, the dandelion was swept up by the wind yet again, traveling a far distance, and eventually leaving the human world for a world much smaller, but much more magical. Pixie Hollow.

All fairies were instantly aware of the presence of a possible new resident in their home, and fluttered around it, the fast-flying talents guiding it to the spot where all fairies were born. The dandelion finally rested in the center of the room, and the excitement of the others was too great to contain. Many started whispering to each other, wondering if it was a boy, or a girl, what type of fairy it might be, and what it might look like.

Tinkerbell sat eagerly with her tinker fairy friends, Bobble and Clank, to await the appearance of the newest fairy since herself.

Terence brought out a cup of pixie dust with a slight grin on his face, secretly hoping the new arrival may be a fairy that shared his talent. He poured the pixie dust onto the white dandelion fluff, and it began glittering slightly.

The fairies watched, excited again, as a thin girl sleepily emerged from the fluff, as if waking from slumber. Her dark eyes opened and rested on them, and her long dark hair fell into her view when she turned her head to look around her. She brushed her hair to the side.

The fairies around her smiled and waved, greeting her with hello's all around.

"H-hello…" she spoke, her voice sounding like a small child's instead of a young woman's.

Queen Clarion appeared in the room from a sparkling cloud of pixie dust, hushing all voices as soon as her feet touched the ground.

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow," she warmly said to the young fairy sitting in front of her. She reached out her hand and helped her to her feet. The girl's wings hung low, and Queen Clarion's warm glow gave her own pale skin a bit of a warmth as well.

"Let's see about those wings."

The queen brushed her hands against the wings, and they lifted up, flittering slightly.

She rose from the ground, a little unsteadily at first, then as she began to become accustomed to using her wings, her flying looked natural. The fast-flying fairies leaned toward her as she flew by them, admiring her instant ability to fly so quickly. She flew back to the queen, and landed lightly on her feet.

Queen Clarion waved her hand, and platforms began appearing in a circle around the fairy.

One fairy from every talent group placed an object symbolizing their talent upon a platform. They each smiled at her, and waved as they went back to their seats.

Queen Clarion floated out of the circle. "These objects will help you find your talent, little one."

The fairy looked around at the objects, and her eyes caught on the twister created by the fast-flyers. She approached it, and even Vidia was eager to see whether or not it was the girl's talent. Her hand outstretched to the whirlwind, and it began spinning faster, and growing larger. For a second, everyone thought she might be a fast-flyer talent, but suddenly, the twister zipped to the fast flyers, and they yelled as it blew by them and disappeared.

Vidia straightened out her hair, and glared at the fairy girl.

She turned to the tinker hammer, and picked it up. As she held it up, it began to fall apart, and she dropped it clumsily.

Tinkerbell, Clank, and Bobble all groaned in discontentment.

The girl turned to the water droplet, but even reaching for it caused it to pop and splash to the ground.

Silvermist and her friends sighed.

She reached for the snowflake next, and it melted.

The snow fairies gasped.

She reached for the flower, but it wilted, and the petals fell off the stem.

She reached for the cup of light, but it flickered out when she grabbed it.

Queen Clarion's gentle expression turned to one of slight worry.

"Your highness, has this happened before?" the Spring Minister approached the queen.

"No, none of the objects have ever done this before," she answered, watching the girl reach for a cup that symbolized Terence's talent: dust keeping. She was able to get it in her hands before it cracked, and the fairy dust fell to the floor. She quickly placed it down and avoided Terence's sad gaze. She reached for the paint brush, and the bristles fell off. She hesitated to reach for the egg, and when she only took a step, the animal fairies sensed the baby bird feeling distressed. They all grabbed for the egg and took it away from her. She looked around, seeing every object broken and none to claim for her talent.

Whispers filled the room, of accusation, of fear, of anything negative. The girl closed her eyes, not knowing what to think of herself.

"Hush," Queen Clarion demanded with a firm, yet gentle tone.

"Your majesty, everything she got near either broke or disappeared, I think she's some kind of destruction talent," the Winter Minister suggested, and the room was filled with loud voices of panic and criticism.

"Nightsong," Queen Clarion named the girl, hushing everyone again. "You are the first of your talent to be seen in Pixie Hollow. You are going to be staying in the Fast Flyer's guild."

Vidia gasped. "What? B-but Queen Clarion, you saw what happened to everything she touched! And she didn't even have to touch the nature talent objects for them to break! She-she can't…"

Queen Clarion smiled. "Water, animal, garden, and winter talents seem to be most affected by her. Your talent, seeing as it is something she cannot touch, is the safest for her to be near. And she will probably feel more at home with you, because she is quite fast."

Vidia sighed, and flew over to Nightsong. "I'll take you to our home," she said with a reluctant tone. "Follow me."

Nightsong looked around at everyone, before flying off with Vidia. Queen Clarion watched Nightsong fly away, then disappeared in a cloud of pixie dust.


	2. Accident

Vidia looked at Nightsong, who followed her at a steady speed as they flew to her home. She scanned the houses, and saw a new one being built. She sighed.

"Looks like you'll have to stay with me until your house is finished," she told Nightsong, gesturing to the barely started fairy home as they flew by it.

"That's…for me?" Nightsong said, and Vidia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, every fairy gets one."

Nightsong looked around her, and tried to keep from flying into anything. All of the fairies who hadn't been at Nightsong's appearance waved at them with smiles. She and Vidia eventually came upon a house inside a tree.

"Here's my house," Vidia said, opening the door. Nightsong stepped in, and gasped.

"Wow…"

The house was decorated with shades of purple and red, and looked similar to Tinkerbell's house, with the bed on a second floor, and a kitchen below it. A small couch was off to the side, near the kitchen, and various knickknacks were decorating the rooms.

"Er … Try not to break anything," Vidia said, trying to be decently polite. "Come with me, you'll need some different clothes besides that dress."

She took Nightsong up and allowed her to change into one of her outfits until she could find some that fit her better.

Nightsong sat down on the couch after she was dressed, her attention still on the décor of Vidia's home. She smiled a little bit, then blinked when she heard a growling noise. Her hand went to her stomach as it growled again, and Vidia laughed.

"Hungry?"

Vidia turned into her kitchen, and then came back out with a rather large-for-its-size neverberry.

Nightsong smelt its sweet aroma, and smiled, her mouth watering. Vidia handed the berry to her, but before she could even take a bite, it began shriveling. The two girls plugged their noses as the rotten berry dropped to the ground.

"That's no problem… I've got plenty, maybe that one was already bad," Vidia muttered, mostly to herself, as she went back to her kitchen. She remembered that she still had a piece of neverberry cake left, so she dug around for a fork and placed it in front of Nightsong.

She reached for the cake, but her hand retreated when green blotches of mold began growing on it. It was quickly taken outside by Vidia, along with the rotten neverberry, and thrown away.

She came back in and sighed. "Well, this is bad…"

Nightsong felt her stomach growl even louder than before, and made a face of discomfort. She got up, and paced, trying to keep her mind occupied by watching the creases in the wood go by beneath her feet. She eventually spaced off while she walked around the room.

"Nightsong, watch out!" Vidia gasped.

Nightsong was brought out of her daze when her foot caught on the leaf lying upon the floor, jerking her forward. She automatically reached for the nearest object to break her fall: the couch that Vidia was sitting at. The couch somehow broke, and Vidia jumped up from it, then accidentally knocked over a few items, which landed on her foot.

Vidia howled in pain, then toppled over. As she fell, she grabbed for anything to catch herself and many crashes came about following that, in a domino effect around the room. She eventually sat up, and saw half of her house in shambles. She saw Nightsong standing in the center of the mess, and glared at her, her face glowing red. She stood up, and Nightsong looked at her with fear.

"Get out," Vidia growled.

Nightsong opened her mouth to try to apologize, but Vidia yelled at her.

"Get _out_! Go anywhere else, but stay away from me! GO!"

Nightsong hiccupped as tears welled up in her eyes, and zipped out of the house faster than Vidia had ever seen her go. She flew away from the Fast-Flyer's guild, high enough in the air to dodge anything she might hurt, and had no intention of going back.


	3. Missing

**Hey, everyone! I'm soooo sorry that it's taken me this long to post chapter 3! I've been without internet for a while, and I just got back on, so yeah. Sorry if this chapter is rushed, but I had to finish it just to know I could, or else I'd probably put it off for another 2 months.**

Terence sat on the branch of a baring tree, looking at the leaves that were turning a shade of yellow and red due to the fact that he was in the autumn meadow, thanks to the nature talent fairies. Sighing, he hopped off the branch and flew back to his post at the dust fountain. Silvermist just flew over there, most likely to get more pixie dust.

"Hey, Terence!" she smiled, waving as he flew up to her.

He put a smile on his face.

"Refill?" he half-asked, about to fill up his cup as he inclined his head to look at her.

"Nah, I'm actually looking for Nightsong. Have ya seen her?"

Terence frowned. "I was just wondering where she was at, too," he replied, sighing again. "I don't think anyone's seen her since the day she appeared.

"But that was three days ago, she should've at least come back here to get food, or something, by now," Silvermist's expression turned to one of worry as she spoke.

Iridessa flew up to them.

"Guys, I've been worrying about Nightsong," she started.

"You, too?" Silvermist and Terence said at the same time.

Fawn flew up to them.

"I've been askin' around, Iridessa, but no one's seen Nightsong for three days!" she said, crossing her arms with a pouty-face.

"Ohh, I hope nothing's happened to her!" Silvermist said, her tone slightly panicked.

Terence looked out towards the winter meadow, and his worried expression turned into one of determination.

"We have to find her."

Fawn nodded. "Maybe some of the animals have seen her, I'll go asking around in the summer meadow."

When everyone nodded, she flew off.

"I'll go to the autumn meadow," Silvermist piped in, then flew away.

Iridessa looked around awkwardly, before slowly flying away, mumbling something about the spring meadow.

Which left Terence to go to the winter meadow. He flew off quickly, zipping past autumn, and summer, and headed right to the snowy winter meadow.

He shivered, rubbing his arms to keep warm, as he searched. At first, all he saw were the completely bare trees, covered in snow and icicles. Snow was lightly falling down, although not enough to distort his view of things around him.

As he flew deeper into the winter, the snow fell heavier, making it hard for him to see.

After about fifteen minutes, he sat down on a branch, tired. Feeling defeated, he looked around one last time before he officially had to decide whether to go back or not, and he noticed a pile of twigs broken off from a tree. He squinted, trying to see through the snow.

Those twigs hadn't fallen off...they were in a pile, as if someone had put them there. He noticed a small puff of grey smoke rising from behind a tree, and his hopes rose momentarily. Who knew if that was really Nightsong or not? But, he had to find out.

Sure enough, the first thing he saw was the familiar dark hair as he flew toward the figure. But, he gasped in horror once he was close enough to actually _see_ her. She was curled up in a ball, trying to desperately keep her tiny fire going so she could keep warm. She was shivering violently, and her cheeks were flushed while the rest of her skin was as pale as the snow surrounding her. If it wasn't for her dark clothing and darker hair, he wouldn't have noticed her at all in the snow.

"Nightsong!" he immediately rushed over to her, but before he could get close enough to touch her, she backed away from him.

"No, don't touch me! I'll hurt you!" Nightsong could barely even speak, but she sounded panicked and scared to death.

Terence raised an eyebrow.

"You don't seem to be in a position to make threats."

Nightsong shook her head. "My power, my power!" she croaked.

Terence suddenly remembered that whatever she had touched, died. "Oh!" he gasped, and backed away a little bit. "But.. You need help…" he said, inching forward again. She backed up an inch in response. "I need to take you back," he said again, reaching out to her.

"N-no!" Nightsong tried to back away again, but could hardly move. "T-T-Terence, pl-please just go away!" she whispered. "I don't want to hurt you…" she coughed.

Terence paused, looking into her eyes. "You won't," he told her, with a final yet sincere tone.

He reached again, stretching his arm straight out to her. He firmly grasped her hand. She closed her eyes tight, cringing, as if waiting for him to fall down dead. Nothing happened.

"You're cold as ice!" he gasped. Her eyes popped open, and she stared at him, dumbfounded. He sat down near her, and then noticed that she looked thinner than a few days ago. "When's the last time you ate anything?"

Nightsong looked away, mumbling something incoherent.

"What?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't eaten anything, the food rots before I can even take a bite!" she repeated, and Terence gasped again.

"That settles it, I'm taking you back right now!" he said, standing up. He pulled her up, placing her arm around his shoulder. She tried standing up, but her legs gave out and she fell back down.

"I can't… I can't fly…" she whispered weakly.

"Then I'll carry you."

Terence lifted her up in his arms and flew off toward a warmer side of Pixie Hollow.

**Again, sorry about how rushed it is.**


	4. Returned

Terence struggled slightly with Nightsong, not used to carrying anything other than a tiny goblet filled with pixie dust, as he flew her to Spring Valley.

_Please be there, Iridessa,_ he thought, glancing down at the fragile girl lying half-conscious in his arms. Realizing that he was flying rather slowly, he sped up, becoming more anxious by the minute. His wings felt tired, he could see his breath in small puffs of steam rise above him as he took in large gulps of air and huffed them out.

It felt like he had been flying forever! The snow began to clear up. He sighed, feeling the welcoming warmth of Spring Valley replace the bitter cold of Winter Woods.

"Come on, Iridessa, where are you?" he muttered, searching for his Light Talent friend. Seeing a yellow dress and dark chocolate skin buzz by him, he stopped and whirled around. "Iridessa!" he called after her.

Iridessa turned around, and her eyes went wide.

"You found her!" she shrieked, zipping over to Terence. "Oh my gosh, she looks so sick!" she gasped, reaching out to grab Nightsong.

Terence backed away. "Remember her talent?" he asked, and she pulled her hand back instantly.

"How come you can touch her, though?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"Go get everyone, and tell Silvermist to bring water."

Iridessa nodded, then flew away to get Fawn and Silvermist. Terence flew back to his post, and groaned.

"You _have_ to be kidding me!" he growled under his breath, seeing the large line of impatient fairies waiting for him to return.

They saw him, and their angry glares turned to fear and shock when they saw Nightsong in his arms. Feeling his feet touch the ground, he sighed, letting his exhausted wings fall limp, then placed Nightsong against a wall. She stirred.

Silvermist flew up, holding a rather large droplet of water in her hands.

Terence looked at her, and said, "I need you to keep that water fresh while Nightsong drinks it."

Silvermist looked over Terence's shoulder, and her eyes went wide when she saw Nightsong. "Okay," she said, kneeling next to the sleeping girl.

Nightsong's eyes opened, and slowly focused on Silvermist. They rested on the droplet of water, and she licked her dry lips. She attempted to sit up, but Silvermist shook her head. Then, with one hand, she split the droplet into half, and with a circular motion, one drop elongated , then split into tinier drops as they practically floated through the air to Nightsong. She hesitated, but cupped her hands together and three tiny drops plopped down. Silervermist quickly kept the water fresh as Nightsong drank it. That process was repeated once, then twice, and again, until there was no more water left.

By that time, Terence had shooed the watching fairies over to the other side of the room, and began giving them pixie dust there.

Nightsong looked up at Silvermist, already feeling slightly stronger, and gave her a tiny smile.

Suddenly, a golden orb appeared, shimmering brightly as Queen Clarion materialized in a cloud of pixie dust. Her eyes immediately focused on Nightsong. "Child, please rest," she said softly, when Nightsong tried to stand up. She smiled warmly, and her feet touched the ground noiselessly next to the small fairy. She knelt down, and took Nightsong's hand.

The other fairies gasped, half expecting Queen Clarion to get hurt. Nothing happened.

"Why have you been in the Winter Woods?" she asked, her piercing blue eyes looking lovingly into the black eyes of Nightsong, who looked down and said nothing. Queen Clarion only smiled. "Terence," she called out.

Terence immediately flew over to the queen. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Please pick her up."

Although confused, he did as told, and picked Nightsong back up. Queen Clarion noticed the tired droop of Terence's wings, and reached out to them, her hands glowing. She traced lines of pixie dust onto them, and they glowed for a moment, before flittering lively.

"Th…thank you, Queen Clarion," Terence said, feeling much better.

"Silvermist, thank you for helping Nightsong," Queen Clarion smiled at the young water talent fairy, who smiled back. "I'll take it from here," she added, her eyes flickering back to Terence.

Silvermist nodded, and flew away after waving goodbye.

The queen took Terence's arm. "Young Terence, we are going to my home," she told him, and he nodded, tightening his grip protectively on Nightsong, who blinked, feeling confused.

All three of them disappeared, leaving behind a small burst of pixie dust in their place.

Terence was in awe. He felt light, free, and glowing. At the same time, he was bound, trapped, and fading. Bound by his destination, trapped from the strange new method of travel, and fading as he came closer and closer to the place he needed to be. He was thinking of nothing, yet everything, at the same time. He was aware, somewhere in his mind, of the girl in his arms. He felt at peace with everything.

But, as soon as that feeling came over him, it drained away, and he was standing in the middle of a room he had never seen before. The sadness of it all disappeared, and was replaced with confusion and slight shock. Had he just traveled via _pixie dust_?

Nightsong groaned, and he was suddenly aware again. He could think. He could breathe. He looked around, and saw Queen Clarion smiling down at him.

"That was…indescribable," he breathed, his eyes still blank with wonder, earning a chuckle from the queen.

Queen Clarion instructed Terence to place Nightsong down on a couch that was, strangely, glowing.

In fact, he noted, every object in the room, even the walls, were glowing slightly, as if the room was covered in pixie dust. When he placed Nigthsong down, he saw a very faint puff of dust permeate the air upon the change in weight. The dust sparkled.

He was right! The entire room was coated with a thin layer of silver pixie dust! Looking to Queen Clarion with questioning eyes, he didn't even need to ask.

"It is a precaution I made, to be sure Nightsong would not unintentionally break anything," she answered his unvoiced concern with gentle reassurance.

The girl they were thinking of was trying her best to stay awake on the comfy couch she had been laid upon.

_Not to mention warm…_ she thought, feeling her eyelids becoming heavier, and harder to keep open. She felt a slight tingling sensation over her body, but before she could even question what it was, she drifted back to sleep.


	5. Awakened

**HOLY CRAAAAA- crud! I mean crud!**

**But seriously...it's been almost a YEAR since I updated this thing?!?!!?! GEEZ! I'm so very sorry you guys, I hope there are still a few of you left who haven't given up on me!!**

**Ah, explanations...explanations...I'm currently nearing the end of fixing some personal issues with myself and other people. So, yeah. It sure took a while, huh? Sorry about the HUGE MOTHER OF A WAIT.**

**I promise, I'll try to write out a few more chapters right after this one and publish them at a constant rate, and write more chapters in between those times. Doubt I'll stick to it, but I gotta try, right?**

**O-kay, enough of my senseless rambles, on with the show! Er...story.**

******

"I see...Nightsong's power can be controlled...but only with help," Terence said thoughtfully, staring at the sleeping Nightsong after his recent conversation with Queen Clarion. "But...I still don't get why _I'm_ the one who's gotta help her with her power. Why not you?" he said, looking insecurely back to the woman he, along with every other fairy in Pixie Hollow, considered his mother.

Queen Clarion's soft eyes looked back at him, placing within him a temporary confidence in himself that he hadn't known she ever felt for him.

"Young Terence... Do you know why you can touch that girl, and no harm comes to you? Why you can approach her without an instinct of dread?" she asked, her voice sweet, and almost amused.

Terence looked down in thought. "Because of the same reason as you...?" he guessed, shrugging. Queen Clarion chuckled, and nodded.

"Yes...You are correct. But I was asking if you knew the reason itself," she told him, and shook her head. "But, of course you didn't know the reason..." she sighed to herself, then looked to the girl. "You are a very special talent, Terence. Your true talent never awakened, because Nightsong was not yet born. Your talent is her opposite. You create, while she destroys. Pixie dust is the center, what brings you two together, and what at the same time keeps you apart."

Terence looked between his queen, and Nightsong, and back again, in confusion. He paused, then looked between them once more, his eyes resting on the beautiful girl with raven hair, before resting reluctantly back on his queen.

"...You're saying...that I was only a dust keeper so I'd be prepared for my true talent...?" he asked, and Queen Clarion nodded. "But...what exactly does that have to do with fairy dust?" he asked again, becoming confused once more.

"That is for later...right now, Nightsong is confused and frightened. You must console her while her powers mellow out."

The blond sparrowman blinked, then his gaze softened and he nodded. "Alright...your highness," he said, and nearly on que, Nightsong stirred and awakened.

"...What...?" she mumbled incoherently, apparently still half-dreaming as she rubbed and rubbed at her eyes. "Nnn..." she yawned, slowing sitting herself up. After a minute, she was just awake enough to remember where exactly she was.

"Sleep well?" Terence asked, holding out his hand to the beautiful girl with a slight chuckle. _She looks really cute when she's sleepy... _he thought as she took his hand and got up.

The queen smiled at them, and placed her hand affectionately atop the girl's head. "I trust you feel much better...Would you like to eat?"

A low rumble sounded, and Nightsong's pale cheeks turned pink as she nodded silently. In truth, her stomach was very empty...it was uncomfortable. But she didn't show it.

The queen chuckled, her sweet laugh warm and loving and amused, as she had one of her servants inform the cooking-talent fairies that the newest guest was quite literally starving.

******

**Aw, you guys! I'm so sorry! I know this is probably a piece of crud, it was so rushed!! I just wanted you all to know I'm still alive and still wanting to continue this story!**


	6. IMPORTANT UPDATE MUST READ

...I am shocked. Utterly _shocked_. I am shocked at how long this story _slipped completely from my mind_.

Wow...just...wow.

I am so, so, _so_ sorry everyone. I am disappointed in myself, definitely.

But you know what? I've got those issues taken care of. Taken a while, but they shouldn't be coming up anymore...And I am here now, after another 7, 8 months...To formally express my apologies to every one of you who eagerly awaited any word from me whatsoever for 5/6 of a year, with nothing to show.

I am going to rewrite this story, make it better, with longer chapters, since my writing skills have somewhat "transformed." And to keep me on track and not get distracted from this story that has been dear to my heart for two years...I will also bne attempting a "still-video" as I call it. I will draw out pictures of scenes from the story as I go and then incorporate them in with a song that fits it.

BUT...I have one TEENY problem. I have been RACKING MY BRAIN for song ideas...And I CANNOT for the life of me think of one. If anyone has any suggestions, send me a message in my inbox, please! It will be greatly appreciated and will keep me on track with my writing( I strongly believe that I have a mild form of ADD...)!


End file.
